movie_sound_effectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Cartoons/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetized
ARACUAN BIRD SONG (Heard in "Clown of the Jungle.") * ASCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH MECHANICAL RATCHET * BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT * CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard once in "The Prince and the Pauper.") * Cranky Bird (Heard in "Contrary Condor" and "Goliath II") * DESCENDING SLIDE WHISTLE WITH WOODEN CRACK * DISNEY BIG JUNK CRASH * Disney Big Kiss Sound * DISNEY CASTLE THUNDER * Disney Crowd Cheering Sound * Disney Crowd Screaming Sound * DISNEY CYMBAL CRASH SOUND * Disney - DOUBLE PLUNK * Disney Gulp Sound 1 * Disney Gulp Sound 2 * Disney Gulp Sound 3 * DISNEY HYPNOTIC GAZE SOUND * DISNEY POOF SOUND * DISNEY RAIN 01 * Disney - RAPID, WOBBLY BOING * Disney Ricochet * Disney Seal Barking Sound 1 (Heard in "Mickey's Circus" and "Pluto's Playmate.") * Disney Seal Barking Sound 2 (Heard once in "Mickey's Circus" and "Pluto's Playmate.") * Disney Seal Barking Sound 3 * Disney Siren Sound * Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01 * Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * DISNEY SLOW THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE * Disney Smacking and Gobble Sound (Heard once in "On Ice", "Moving Day", "Alpine Climbers", and "Mickey's Circus.") * Disney - SMALL BONK * Disney Snoring Sound * Donald Duck Deep Inhaling Inflation (Heard once in "Window Cleaners" and "Puss Cafe") * Dumbo Trumpet (Heard in "Goliath II".) * Ferocious Roar * GOOFY HOLLER * GOOFY LAUGH * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard in "How to Play Baseball," "Pluto And The Gopher," "Lion Around," "Camp Dog," and "Lion Down.") * H-B AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY CAR STARTS, * H-B BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH GUITAR AND SPRING WOBBLE * H-B BOING, CARTOON - TIMP AND JEWS HARP BOING, * H-B BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE * H-B HIT, CARTOON - DRUM AND CYMBAL HIT (Heard once in "Don Donald.") * H-B MAGIC - SHORT DING * H-B SWISH, CARTOON - RAPID SWISHES * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE STREAK ZIP IN * Hollywoodedge, 2 Large Wood Crunche CRT030805 * Hollywoodedge, 5 Quick Inhales 1 Big CRT025904 * Hollywoodedge, African Drum Beats CRT048301 (Heard once in "African Diary".) * Hollywoodedge, Airy Bubbles Wwet Po CRT018601 * Hollywoodedge, Airy Bulb Horn Honk CRT021004 * Hollywoodedge, Airy Suction Wdoubl CRT018402 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Airy Suction Wwhist CRT018403 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050402 * Hollywoodedge, Angry Razzdo Do Do Do CRT050403 * Hollywoodedge, Army Bugle CRT044103 (Heard once in "Fall Out Fall In".) * Hollywoodedge, Army Bugle Reveille CRT044104 (Heard once in "Fall Out Fall In".) * Hollywoodedge, Army Bugle Sour CRT044207 (Heard once in "Home Defense".) * Hollywoodedge, Ascnd Slide Whistle CRT019002 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Stretch CRT046001 * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 * Hollywoodedge, Auto Jack Wrapid Squ CRT038903 * Hollywoodedge, Balloon Pop Funny Ai CRT058701 (Heard once in "Pluto Junior".) * Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 * Hollywoodedge, Banging On Heavy Met CRT033804 * Hollywoodedge, Bass String Pluck CRT047102 * Hollywoodedge, Bell Gong With Funny Whi CRT033006 * Hollywoodedge, Big Crunchy Bite CRT026401 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 * Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 * Hollywoodedge, Boing Blat Trip Fal CRT2011304 * Hollywoodedge, Boing Followed By Me CRT017905 (Heard once in "Lend A Paw".) * Hollywoodedge, Boing Two Bounces CRT018704 * Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016702 (Heard once in "The Old Army Game".) * Hollywoodedge, Boing Two Bounces CRT018704 * Hollywoodedge, Boink Drum Quality PE941008 * Hollywoodedge, Bong With Glass Break CRT032506 * Hollywoodedge, Bonk Metallic Hitsi CRT033306 (Heard once in "Lend a Paw" and "Figaro and Frankie".) * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Hits CRT016902 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Bonk Metalli CRT032101 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Metal Rattle CRT016903 * Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 * Hollywoodedge, Bugle Blows Sour CRT044205 (Heard once in "Home Defense".) * Hollywoodedge, Bugle Fanfare Snare CRT044101 (Heard once in Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Bugle Short Sputter CRT045601 (Heard once in "Fall Out Fall In".) * Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Bonk Cym CRT017501 * Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk Small CRT033803 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk SlowD CRT058201 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Bulb Horn Honk SlowA CRT058202 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Purring WvocalM CRT012602 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Yowls Longie Ste CRT012605 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Yowls Pain CRT012604 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 or Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heard once in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater.") * Hollywoodedge, Colt Whinnies Vario CRT011701 * Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 * Hollywoodedge, Concertina Descend CRT046302 * Hollywoodedge, Cork Poping WWaterS CRT057105 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Whoosh Ascend CRT017405 (Heard once in "Tiger Trouble".) * Hollywoodedge, Crack Wgurgley Thic CRT018602 * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016401 * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016402 * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016403 * Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016404 * Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 * Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT017302 * Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT057802 * Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT058006 * Hollywoodedge, Dish Rattles Sneeze CRT019101 * Hollywoodedge, Diving Board Vibrat CRT041201 * Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brayheehaw CRT011903 (Heard once in "Reason and Emotion".) * Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brays heehaw CRT011908 (Heard once in "The Village Smithy".) * Hollywoodedge, Donkey Brays Steady CRT011907 * Hollywoodedge, Double Wooden Crunc CRT030803 (Heard in "Donald Duck and the Gorilla") * Hollywoodedge, Drunktype Hiccup CRT026203 (Heard in "Mickey's Garden".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant TrumpetsT CRT012901 (Heard once in "Tiger Trouble." and "Working for Peanuts.") * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries - Whining (Heard often in "Father's Day Off.") and once in "Melody," Father's Day Off," "Casey Bats Again," and "The Saga of Windwagon Smith.") * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Rooster Crowing Realtime (Heard in "Farmyard Symphony", "Bone Trouble", "The Brave Engineer", "Father's Lion", "I'm No Fool...Having Fun") * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Umbrella/Parachute Opens and Poofs or Hollywoodedge, Rug Shook Out CRT030606 * Hollywoodedge, Evil Demented Littl CRT023001 * Hollywoodedge, Factory Whistle Scr CRT029302 * Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 * Hollywoodedge, Fast Decending Drum CRT034004 (Heard once in "Timber" and Crazy over Daisy".) * Hollywoodedge, Fast Honk Heavy Flat CRT033805 * Hollywoodedge, Fast Musical Scrape CRT018901 (Heard once in "Canine Caddy" and "Goofy Gymnastics".) * Hollywoodedge, Fast Rhythm Metal Im CRT039001 * Hollywoodedge, Fishing Reel Cast Wp CRT037803 * Hollywoodedge, Fly Laughs Wwing Buz CRT010501 (Heard once in "Old MacDonald Duck".) * Hollywoodedge, Fly Laughs Wwing Buz CRT010502 (Heard once in "Old MacDonald Duck".) * Hollywoodedge, Frightened KittenM CRT012701 (Heard once in "Lend A Paw".) * Hollywoodedge, Fst Hvy Metallic Imp CRT017305 * Hollywoodedge, Funny 1920s Car Engi CRT055604 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Airplane Star CRT055401 (Heard once in "Canvas Back Duck".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Chicken Cluck CRT011102 (Heard once in "Chicken Little (1943)".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Dog Whimpers CRT012001 (Heard once in "Lend A Paw" and others.) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Drowning Watr CRT056903 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Drowning Watr CRT056904 (Heard once in "Chicken Little (1943)".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Drowning Watr CRT056905 (Heard once in "The Purloined Pup".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Drowning Watr CRT056906 (Heard once in "The Purloined Pup".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Pop Spu CRT055301 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Starts CRT035301 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Steady CRT034902 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Head Shake Bel CRT014501 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Impacts Grunt CRT033702 (Heard in "How to Play Football".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Beats CRT043502 (Heard once in "Symphony Hour".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Creak CRT052901 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Seals Group CRT013401 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011002 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011007 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011101 (Heard once in "Chicken Little (1943)".) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sm Creatur Vox CRT013201 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 * Hollywoodedge, Gate Opens Hinges Cr CRT030807 (Heard once in "The Flying Jalopy".) * Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 * Hollywoodedge, Goat Bleats Twice CRT011503 (Heard once in "They're Off".) * Hollywoodedge, Gopher Laughs Hyste CRT013105 * Hollywoodedge, Gourd Rattle CRT043601 (Heard once in "Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Group Bustling Foot CRT020601 * Hollywoodedge, Group Male Baseball CRT029701 (Heard once in "How to Play Baseball".) * Hollywoodedge, Guitar String Pluck CRT047301 * Hollywoodedge, Guitar String Pluck CRT047302 * Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016601 * Hollywoodedge, Harp Boings Arrows CRT016602 * Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046705 * Hollywoodedge, Hawaii Guitar Slide CRT046706 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bang Honk CRT032405 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Spring Zing CRT040706 (Heard once in "Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Highpitched BoingF CRT017906 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Metallic Impa CRT017304 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 * Hollywoodedge, Honk With Cymbal Crash CRT033005 * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030401 * Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030404 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Head Bonk Fall CRT033002 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Squeak CRT049302 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 * Hollywoodedge, Honk Hit Cymbal PE940707 * Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once in "Goofy's Glider" and "Runaway Brain.") * Hollywoodedge, Horn Blows CRT021603 * Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 * Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 * Hollywoodedge, Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038401 (Heard once in "Pantry Pirate".) * Hollywoodedge, Jacking Ratchet Cre CRT038402 * Hollywoodedge, Junk Crash Floor CRT033401 * Hollywoodedge, Kick Fly Tumble Wbel CRT033801 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Or Tiger Growl CRT012801 (Heard often in "Donald Duck and the Gorilla".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn Blast CRT021002 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn HonkS CRT018501 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 * Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 * Hollywoodedge, Long Rubbery Metall CRT033601 (Heard once in "Early to Bed".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Strain Jerk CRT049502 * Hollywoodedge, Long Strain Stretch CRT049501 * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049307 (Heard once in "Fall Out Fall In".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049308 * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Tear CRT049309 (Heard once in "How to Play Golf".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Whoosh CRT049708 * Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049311 (Heard once in "Donald's Gold Mine".) * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049403 * Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Machine Gun Silence PE1010701 (Heard once in "Runaway Brain.") * Hollywoodedge, Mail Police Whistle CRT058910 (Heard in "Pluto's Surprise Package".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Crying Almost Li CRT024501 (Heard once in "A Gentleman's Gentleman".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Crying Wboohoos CRT024502 (Heard once in "The Trial of Donald Duck".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Crying WsniffsS CRT024503 (Heard once in "In Dutch".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Gaspshuh Wbreat CRT027502 (Heard once in "The Simple Things".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Screams Highpit CRT028303 * Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Bui CRT025903 * Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Wbig Lon CRT025801 (Heard once in "The Riveter.") * Hollywoodedge, Man Sneezes Winhale CRT025902 * Hollywoodedge, Man Snoring Wlong Sn CRT025602 (Heard twice in "Fall Out Fall In".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Yells Mediumhig CRT028301 (Heard in "Californy'er Bust".) * Hollywoodedge, Man Yodeling 2 Types CRT029601 * Hollywoodedge, Mechanical Ratchet CRT039301 (Heard once in "Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Mechanical Ratchet CRT039401 (Heard once in "Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049304 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Stretch Pop CRT049305 (Heard once in "Old MacDonald Duck".) * Hollywoodedge, Mediumpitched Boin CRT016703 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Fall Tumb CRT033802 (Heard once in "Contrary Condor".) * Hollywoodedge, Metal Bonk Wlowpitc CRT031703 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Chain RattleW CRT039802 (Heard once in "Tiger Trouble".) * Hollywoodedge, Metal Clang Impact CRT032102 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Disk Spin CRT041602 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053502 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Hit WwhistleW CRT032001 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Impact MetalS CRT032103 * Hollywoodedge, Metal Junk Crash CRT033509 (Heard once in "Crazy with the Heat".) * Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Light CRT032002 * Hollywoodedge, Metallic Bonk Rattl CRT032004 * Hollywoodedge, Metallic Junk Crash CRT017701 (Heard once in "Donald Gets Drafted".) * Hollywoodedge, Musical Coin Bounce CRT043501 * Hollywoodedge, Musical FootstepsF CRT020402 * Hollywoodedge, Musical Rattle CRT043603 * Hollywoodedge, Object Starts Spinn CRT041501 (Heard once in "Canine Patrol".) * Hollywoodedge, Objects Fall CrashW CRT033701 * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 * Hollywoodedge, Oooweeaaa Horn Soun CRT021601 (Heard twice in "Goliath II" in a low pitch) * Hollywoodedge, Parachute Open Wair CRT030605 * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASteep Dive En CRT056108 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater.") * Hollywoodedge, Pull Streatch High CRT049310 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Air Release Ho CRT030102 (Heard once in "Timber".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Descending Wh CRT017403 (Heard once in "Fall Out Fall In".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Descending Wh CRT017404 (Heard once in "Baggage Buster".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Plunki CRT030104 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 * Hollywoodedge, Rapid Clicking Boin CRT018705 * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Classic CRT050201 (Heard once in "How to Play Football".) * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050203 (Heard once in "A Gentleman's Gentleman".) * Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050204 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 * Hollywoodedge, Rattling Thin Atten CRT017803 * Hollywoodedge, Ricochet CRT2014403 * Hollywoodedge, Rough Metallic Scra CRT017402 * Hollywoodedge, Running On Stilts CRT018702 * Hollywoodedge, Rhythmic Drum Pops CRT043403 (Heard once in "Donald Gets Drafted".) * Hollywoodedge, Screamlike Descend CRT017801 (Heard once in "Lend a Paw".) * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Several Short Rapid CRT020702 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, SglEngPropPlDives CRT056101 * Hollywoodedge, SglEngPropPlDives CRT056102 * Hollywoodedge, SglEngPropPlDives CRT056103 * Hollywoodedge, Sharp Quick Snap Rev CRT017603 * Hollywoodedge, Short Airy Bulb Horn CRT021003 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Ascend Whistl CRT041505 (Heard once in "Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT018405 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT018406 (Heard once in "T-Bone for Two".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 * Hollywoodedge, Short Metal BonkieF CRT031702 (Heard once in "Donald's Gold Mine".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021101 (Heard once in "Foul Hunting".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 (Heard twice in "Foul Hunting" and "Father's Weekend".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021103 (Heard once in "The Legend of Coyote Rock".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid Hits Wsm CRT020401 * Hollywoodedge, Short Thumpy Metall CRT032003 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Hicc CRT026202 * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 or Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 (Heard once in "Old MacDonald Duck" and "Good Scouts.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Gaspinhalei CRT027501 * Hollywoodedge, Single Gulp Wbubble CRT057001 * Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 * Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057701 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 * Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall High Pitch CRT054304 * Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Whorn Cymbal CRT058102 * Hollywoodedge, Sloppy Chewing Wslu CRT026503 * Hollywoodedge, Slow Stretch Rip Pop CRT049702 * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 * Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052803 (Heard once in "A Gentleman's Gentleman".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Insect Talks CRT010401 (Heard once in "No Sail" and "Out on a Limb.") * Hollywoodedge, Small Insect Talks CRT010402 * Hollywoodedge, Small Sharp Metalli CRT031704 * Hollywoodedge, Small Squeak Bubble CRT053301 (Heard in "Donald's Off Day".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Rubbery Creak CRT053003 * Hollywoodedge, Springs Popping Out CRT018801 (Heard once in "Early to Bed".) * Hollywoodedge, Spring Stretch Thud CRT032201 * Hollywoodedge, Spring ZingW Squish CRT040705 (Heard once in "Private Pluto".) * Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 * Hollywoodedge, Squeaky Kiss Wpop At CRT027703 * Hollywoodedge, Steel Guitar Zip CRT047003 * Hollywoodedge, Stretch Crash Dish CRT049706 * Hollywoodedge, Stretch Rip Shrink CRT049703 (Heard once in "Donald Gets Drafted".) * Hollywoodedge, Stretch Whiz Bonkie CRT017901 * Hollywoodedge, Swish Wascending Ji CRT017602 (Heard once in "Canine Caddy".) * Hollywoodedge, Temple Block Beats CRT043503 * Hollywoodedge, Thud Impact Twang CRT032502 * Hollywoodedge, Tight Stretch CRT049704 * Hollywoodedge, Trap Drum Set Licks CRT048202 * Hollywoodedge, Trumpet Blows Race CRT044106 * Hollywoodedge, Tumble Boing CRT017306 (Heard once in "Donald Gets Drafted".) * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 * Hollywoodedge, Two Chickens CluckT CRT011103 * Hollywoodedge, Two Toned Heavy Metal CRT031803 * Hollywoodedge, Various Metl Impact CRT033901 (Heard once in "Goofy's Glider".) * Hollywoodedge, Various Squeaky Kis CRT027704 * Hollywoodedge, Vibra Harp Slide Whi CRT046501 * Hollywoodedge, Water Splashing Mus CRT018601 (Heard once in "How to Fish".) * Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 (Heard once in "Teachers Are People.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 (Heard five times in "Mail Dog", and once in "The Vanishing Private", "Wet Paint", "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day", and "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Squishy Impact CRT052605 * Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 * Hollywoodedge, Whind Up Toy Click CRT036302 (Heard in "Cold Storage".) * Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058801 * Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058802 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Pop CRT058004 (Heard once in "First Aiders") * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058303 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058305 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058601 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058602 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058603 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058604 (Heard once in "Old MacDonald Duck".) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 * Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 * Hollywoodedge, Whistly Air Release CRT040302 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Squeak Pop CRT049303 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053203 (Heard once in "Donald's Tire Trouble".) * Hollywoodedge, Xylophone Ascendin CRT045701 * IPHONE IPADS AND IPODS TAPPING SOUND EFFECT (Heard once in "Get a Horse!") * JUMANJI LION GROWL (Heard at the end of "Social Lion") * LOONEY TUNES EXPLOSION SOUND 02 (Heard once in "The Prince and the Pauper.") * MICKEY MOUSE LAUGH * OLD STEAM LOCOMOTIVE WHISTLE * OLD STEAM TRAIN WHISTLE PASS BY * PLUTO GROWL * PLUTO SCREAM * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRAZY AUTO SPUTTERS, * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 01 * Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, BEAR - GROWL, ANIMAL 03 * Sound Ideas, BEAR - ANGRY, IRRITATED GROWLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - SMALL COWBELL RATTLE * Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - FAST GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - THREE QUICK GLISSES, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - TWO QUICK DOWN GLISSES, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL, * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, (Heard twice in "Runaway Brain.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Get a Horse!" and "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING WITH QUIVER * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM HIT WITH TAKE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - DRUM WITH WACKY TAKE, (Heard once in "Timber.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RAPID VIBRATING BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SINGLE BOUNCE * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RISE AND BOING, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING, * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 01 * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING (Heard in "Goliath II.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HIT, SCRAPE, FLAP AND DRUM BREAK, * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - SMACK, SPIN, WHIRL DOWN AND DING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WHIRL, SNAP, SPIN, SMACK, TWIRL AND DING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP (Heard once in "Donald Duck and the Gorilla.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 01 * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 02 * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 03 * Sound Ideas, COMEDY - BOING 04 or Hollywoodedge, Cymbal Crash BoingQ CRT016405 (Heard once in "The Brave Engineer," and 3 times in "Donald in Mathmagic Land") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOINK - VOCAL BOINK or Hollywoodedge, Vocal Boinkie Eye Po CRT030101 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CANS - FALLING CANS or Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRASH, SLIDE AND DING, * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SCREECHY CRASH WITH HORN, 01 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SCREECHY CRASH WITH HORN, 02 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - LARGE WOOD CRUNCH 01/02 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, WOOD - WOOD CRUNCH, (Heard once in "The Brave Engineer.") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BOING AND BIG CRASH, * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRASH, SLIDE AND DING * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT IMPACT CRASH, (Heard once in "Goofy Gymnastics.") * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SCREECHY DOOR SLAM 01 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - SCREECHY DOOR SLAM 02 * Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - LOG DRUM RUN AND SPRING, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - SHORT BREAK WITH XYLO, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, DRUMS, CARTOON - SPRINGY RUNNING DRUMS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, * Sound Ideas, FALL, BODY - DULL BODY FALL, HUMAN * Sound Ideas, FALL, CARTOON - TIMP AND BLOCK FALL * Sound Ideas, FALL, CARTOON - TRIP AND FALL 01 * Sound Ideas, FALL, CARTOON - TRIP AND FALL 02 * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZ BYS, ANIMAL, INSECT, * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 01 * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 02 * Sound Ideas, FLY - SINGLE FLY BUZZING AROUND, ANIMAL, INSECT, 03 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - DRUM RISE, HIT AND WIGGLE, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY DRUM RISE * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY RISING HIT, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LOW DULL HITS, * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP POUNDING AND DOOR SLAM, * Sound Ideas, LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT, (Heard once in "The Worm Turns.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, (Heard once in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater.") * Sound Ideas, MOTOR, CARTOON - WIND UP RATCHET MOTOR, * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HEAVY CORK SQUEAK AND POP * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 (Heard once in "Spare The Rod".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 04 (Heard once in "Up A Tree".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 05 (Heard once in "Spare The Rod.".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 (Heard once in "Aquamania.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE, 04 (Heard once in "How to Have an Accident at Work".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - THIN RICCO, 03 (Heard once in "How to Have an Accident at Work".) * Sound Ideas, SHAKE, CARTOON - SHORT RATTLY SHAKE, * Sound Ideas, SKID, AUTO - AUTO PULL UP AND SKID TO STOP, TIRE, (Skid sound only.) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 02 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE UP AND DOWN (Heard once in "Chef Donald".) * Sound Ideas, SNAP, CARTOON - SNAP AND CREAK, * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN AND BOING, * Sound Ideas, SPRING, CARTOON - SPRING STRETCH AND RELEASE, * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SHORT SCRAPING SQUEAK, * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH, * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 01 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 02 * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - STRETCH AND HIT 03 * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE, * Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE, (Heard once in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER ROLL AND RUMBLE, WEATHER, 02 * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - CRASHY TRAIN STOP, 01/02 (Heard once in the following shorts: ** "African Diary." ** "Californy er Bust." ** "Bongo." ** "The Tea For 200." ** "Uncle Donald's Ants." ** "The Story Of Anyburg U.S.A./United States." ** and "Aquamania.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - WHISTLING HURRICANE WIND, WEATHER, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP, * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL RATTLE AND ZIP * STEAM LOCOMOTIVE BRAKES SCREAMING (Heard once in "Out Of Scale.") * WILHELM SCREAM (Heard once in "Runaway Brain.") * WOOD BREAK